Ahead Years Extravaganza
Ahead Years Extravaganza is an animated sitcom from the creators of The Simpenguins about the future of CP that airs on ABC daily. It also airs in other countries. The series' air date was on January 1, 2009, and has aired 39 episodes so far. Production of the second season has started in June 2009, completed in October 2009 and has started airing since January 1, 2010. It has aired 53 episodes as of September 2010, with a television movie currently in production which is slated to release in Winter 2010/2011. Description It is about a young pizza delivery boy named Philip J. Fry going to a cryogenic tube freezer and accidently froze himself 1,000 years to the future and has met a Female penguin with an eyepatch due to a accident,and knows he has a living relative Hubert J. Farnsworth and goes to his home at a place called planet express and meets Fender a bending robot made for bending gerters. He trys to run from the penguin with the eyepatch because of the career chip machine would hurt his flipper and then finds a slapping booth mistaken for a phone booth and then is slapped senseless with a robotic hand. And then The penguin with the eyepatch is revealed to be named Turanga Leela simply called Leela. And Phillip is simply called Fry. And they then get hired at Planet Express and then meet the rest of the crew. Cast *Tails6000 as Phillip J. Fry *Eve Lendfell as Leela *Warper as Fender *Auld Lang Syne as Hubert J. Farnsworth *Rona Lendfell as Amy Ping *Peri Linguini as Hermes Conrade *Olli Linguini as Doctor Zoidberg Bios *Fry is from the 20th century frozen at the day before 2000 after tipping his chair actually it was caused by a niblonian puffle by blowing the chair because when in the future he became his own grandfather.Since that incident he lacks the delta brainwave.He delivers the packages of Planet Express. *Leela is a female penguin with an eyepatch from an accident in her teen years she is the captain of the ship. *Fender is a robot who was mainly bending gerders and when meeting fry they became friends. He drinks excessive amounts of cream soda and he mainly says for people to "bite his shiny metal rear" meaning eat my dust.He mainly complains why he does the bending around the place. *Hermes is an eastshield penguin with the surf knot and mainly is a bureaucrat and has some fun during work and hates filing a lot sang a musical number in one episode finding Fender's chip. *Amy Ping is a rich penguin from Angel Island and she was very fabulous and rich she and Fry were a couple during the valentines day episode. *Hubert J. Farnsworth is a descendant of Fry in the future and Fry is his uncle from the past and then they plain get along and he makes inventions one was a box to a parallel universe which almost injured him. Add more if you want!! Episodes Episode 1: It is New Years Eve in 1999. Fry is playing a video game inside Panucchi's Pizza Shop. His boss tells him to go and deliver a pizza. Fry goes to ride his bike outside in the pouring rain when he notices his girlfriend, Michelle, inside a cab. He asks her where she is going, but she simply replies that it isn't working out and drives off with another man. Fry, feeling angry and upset, rides his bike off to the cryogenic labs to deliver the Pizza. The problem was, the address was a fake, and Fry is sitting on a chair waiting for the countdown to the year 2000 to begin. However, he falls off the chair and into a freeze tube. The tube is set to defrost in 1000 years time.After the wait the tube un-freezes and Fry suddenly finds out he's in the future of club penguin island and suddenly is happy because he has no job,no parents, and no girlfriend. He then sees Leela a penguin with an eye-patch due to an incident.Then he was given the job of delivery boy and then Fry runs for his life. He then tricks her to fall in the tube and then changes the time to 5 minutes. Then giving him a time to run off. At that time he meets Fender in a line for a slapping booth. Fender when talking to fry says his famous quote and Fry says its not that shiny to the next quote Shiner than yours furball.And then both avoid being slapped and then both have a good time to hide in a cream soda shop and they go nuts for cream soda. And then they find Leela and both then run.They hide in a picture museum because Fender says its open free on Tuesdays. Equaling them going up the stairs in a humorous process. And then after Leela gives up they get hired by Farnsworth at planet Express and then they all aren't fugitives 'Episode 2:'The three workers meet everyone else of the crew. Fry is given a physical by zoidberg,the professor says hes weird because he wears sandals. then they go to a delivery on the moon. Fry was excited and then goes to see it was made into a park. Fry was disappointed and put a magnet on Fender which made him sing a folk song. Fry was told by him magnets make him crazy and sing. Then while on a ride he sees someone that went to high school with Fender. He then was sad that he cant see the real moon then Fry and Leela go off the rail of a ride and ride around the moon. When they were low on air they went to a space farm. Sice Fender was caught with her daughter crushinator he chased theem in crushinator while the 3 are in a moon buggy.Then Amy used a magent of the ship to get Fender which was gonna equall singing the song coming around the mountain when she comes. iIn the credits Fender sang his own version of the song. Trivia * This is a parody of Futurama. * AOPP sometimes plays as the professor when Auld Lang Syne is absent or when the professor needs to be angry. * Explorer 767 was originally 'Doctor Zoidberg' for the first two episodes, but quit due to time constraints. * Bugzy, was originally 'Hermes Comrade' for the first two episodes like Explorer, but quit. * A third season is currently in production, and will probably finish production by December 2010. Internal Links * ABC Category:Sitcoms Category:Items